*Prologue 2: the verge of history
this is the 2nd prologue of Mario's adventures of fire emblem awakening (Mario and His friends are walking though a forrest holding things for a picnic) Mario: So does did everyone enjoy our picnic? Princess peach: Oh yes i loved it Mario Sonic: yeah i'm glad we decided to have our picnic here Luigi:Yeah i loved it (as they putted the picnic basket away Luigi sees a man on the hill then he falls to the ground then he rushes over to see if he is okay) Mario: Hey Luigi wait for us!(as they follow him) (once they meet with Luigi they are encountered by a tall bloke and a girl looking at the man) Mario: Oh hi didn't see you ???: That's okay i don't believe we've met Mario: My name is Mario(points to his friends)This is my brother Luigi, my girlfriend Princess, Princess Daisy, Sonic the hedgehog, Sally acorn, Bunnie Rabb-bot, Antoinette Coyote, Rotor Walrus and Tails Chorm: My name is Chorm and this is my sister Lissa Lissa: Nice to meet you I'm Chrom's sister and i am not Delicate! Sonic: So our knocked out friend problem Lissa: C'mon Chorm, We have to do something Chorm: So what do you suppose we do? Lissa: i-i Don't know! Sally: i think to see if his hearts pumping Rotor: Yeah good idea (as they were talking the man woke up) Mario: hey what do ya know he's up ???: Huh? Chorm: I see your awake now Lissa: Hey there Chorm: There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, You know give me your hand (as Chorm offers a hand to the mysterious person he accepts and gets back to his feet) Mario: So are you okay? Strange man: Yes...Thank you Mario Mario: Whoa how do you know my name? Strange man: No actually i...It's strange your name just..came to me Chorm: Hm how curious tell me what's your name? What brings you here? Strange man: My name is...It's (thinking real hard) Chorm: You don't remember your name? Tails: Hm i think you may have a case of amnesia Strange man: I'm not sure if...I'm sorry, But where am i exactly? Lissa: No way your right Tails he does have amnesia Frederick: It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you Milords name but not your own Strange man: B-But it's the truth! Chrom: ...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then? Frederick: Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock. Chrom: Right then we'll take him back to town and sort this out there. Mario: i guess this will make us guests to your place Robin: Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this? Chrom: Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come. (a few minutes later the heroes were now walking on the road) Robin: What will you do with me? Am i to be your prisoner? Chorm: Hah! Peace friend you'll be free to go once we establish that you're no enemy of Ylisse. Robin: Ylisse? is that where we are? Fredrick: you've never heard of Halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. he plays quite the fool he furrowed brow is especially convincing… Chrom: Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa. Lissa: I am NOT delicate! …Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening! Sonic: Heh you don't say Robin: Shepards? you tend sheep in full armour Chrom: Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here. Frederick: A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise. Robin: I understand sir I would do no less myself. My name is Robin Bunnie: So that's Ya name sugar? Robin: Yes i just remembered that odd. I suppose that's 1 mystery solved Lissa: Chrom, look! The town! (Everyone turns to face what she's pointing at. The screen briefly shifts to Southtown - the settlement is on fire. The screen changes back to Chrom's group) Chrom: Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly! Frederick: What about him? Chrom: Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait! Frederick: Aptly put, milord. Lissa: Let's go already! Mario: Well your not going anywhere without we'll come too (The three Shepherds and the heroes run ahead, leaving Robin standing there.) Robin: But what about- Hmm (Robin also follows them) Garrick: Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass? Maiden: S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP! (Sonic shows up and kicks the man's stomach launching him back) Sonic: You alright madam? Maiden: Y-yes thank you kind sir(as she rushes away) (On cue, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Mario, Luigi, Sally and the rest of the cast appear) Lissa: Chrom, we have to stop them! Chrom: Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again… (Robin instantly shows up) Robin: Wait! Chorm: Robin you followed us? Robin: I…I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me. Chrom: Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close! Frederick: Remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed. (a army of thieves charge at the heroes) Mario: Sounds like we have a welcoming party(as he got to his fighting stance) (Sally actives her ring-blades and slices though 2 thieves) (Antoine use his sword to defeat two axe soldiers) Antoine: Have at thou Feinds! (Mario punches a thief in the face then uppercutted the thief knocking him out while Robin was watching oddly) Mario: that takes care of(looks at Robin)You alright Robin? Robin: Don't worry not a scratch Chrom: You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side gives me courage. Robin: Thank you but...There's more to it then that Peach: What do you mean? Robin: Each weapon has an advantage and a Disadvantage(Robin looks at a lance thief Then looks to his right and sees an axe thief)Frederick take Lissa and attack the lance solider, Chorom attack the axe solider (they did what Robin said and Attack their respective soldiers and defeated them) Daisy: And i think if we team up with each other we can defeat them faster (a few moves) Garrick: Gah want something done correctly you gotta do it yourself!(as he jumps of the roof) Garrick: Here Sheepy, Sheepy come to the slaughter! Mario: Oh i don't think so!(he forms a fireball and throws it at him Robin finishes Garrick by blasting him with magic) Garrick: Bwagah! (Garrick falls to the ground dead) Sonic: hook, Line And Sinker! Robin: i'm just glad we were able to hold them off Lissa: Lucky for the town we were close by, Holy wow Robin! You were amazing Sword, Sorcery AND Tactics is there anything you can't do? Chrom: You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure. Frederick: Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here? Robin: I understand Sir Frederick And i cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know. Mario: And besides you fought to save these people and this proves your one of us Chorm: Yes my heart also sees the truth of your actions Frederick: And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well? Chrom: Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story odd as that might be Robin: Thank you Chorm Chorm: So how about it Robin will you join us Robin: Sure thing! Mario: We might as well come it might be fun Luigi: Well Okay sign me up ( a few minutes later) Frederick: Did you notice my Milord the attackers must of had a Plegin accent Robin: Plegin? Chorm: Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war. Lissa: And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless... Frederick: They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment. Lissa: I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this. Villager: Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast! Daisy: That sounds like a great idea Frederick: A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol. Lissa: Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark! Frederick: When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"? Lissa: Frederick? Sometimes I hate you. Robin: You've quite the stern lieutenant there. Lissa: Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others! Chrom: Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe. Robin: Duly noted. Peach: Well at least he smiles on the battlefield Frederick: *Ahem* You do realize I AM still present? Chrom: Oh, we realize. Robin: Heh heh. Luigi: We're sorry Frederick: Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going? Chrom: All right, all right. Ready to go, Robin? The capital isn't far. next chapter Category:Scripts Category:Mario's Adventures of Fire emblem Awakening